


Is there a place for us?

by huntressed



Series: two pieces of a broken heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/huntressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It settles in her mind that they were never meant to be for one another. That they will never, ever be fit to exist in one universe where they would both be happy. Either way, it hurts in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a place for us?

**Author's Note:**

> This story serves as a sequel to my first Mikaelahey drabble, but it could also work as a standalone story if you want it to be. I do not regret my decisions of what I did with these two. To me, Rebekah Mikaelson and Isaac Lahey is the greatest form of tragedy known to the fictional world. (Title taken from the song Place For Us by Mikky Ekko)

                A deep breath mixes in with the cold air around as she holds the umbrella tighter in her hands. Her blonde hair is a bit damp from the rain, but she shoved the uncomfortable thoughts out the back of her head.

                Rebekah had never been in this particular town before, but she was here for someone; someone she was supposed to come back to.

                Except, she never did. The wars have been fought and the battles were won, but she couldn’t bring herself to come back to him. All because so much fear had been instilled inside of her to the point where she couldn’t bring herself to even think of him, much less than speak his name.

                And she regretted not coming back to him. She remembered their first meeting in the streets of Paris. She was a lost cause, and he was a very lonely boy. Together, they made two pieces of a broken heart

                Now she thinks that she should have been there. She should have come back for him, and now she’s dying in pain from all the could haves, should haves, and would haves.

                She could hear the eulogies from his friends and possibly past lovers. And there’s only one thought in her head right at that moment.

                It hurts.

                And with the different kinds of emotions lurking in the atmosphere, she might just faint.

                She tried her best to stop herself from crying; but she couldn’t. Her eyes are locked on the pre-teen by the front row. The one with the curly, brown, hair. The very girl who has his eyes, and she knew that the girl was _his child._ She didn’t even have to try and guess. The girl’s eyes are very much his. And it only made the pain worse.

                The girl was his child from another woman. And that fuels her need to cry even more. He didn’t wait for her, which is good; in a way, since it saves him from all the pain. But just because it was better for him, doesn’t mean that it is for her.

                He married someone from his old pack. A girl he probably knew all his life. And Rebekah knew that she’s in no place to compete with that.

                Cora Hale. She heard. Cora was his wife and she was the girl he rescued from a vault years ago.

                Rebekah Mikaelson is an envious woman. She wanted more than the time life has to offer. She has all the time in the world, and yet she still wasted it on some childhood whim of having someone to love her, so she wouldn’t feel her hatred for herself.

                But no one can blame her for getting hurt. She had fallen head over heels for that blue eyed beta. And she knew that anyone who ever had the slightest bit of care for that beta, will never recover over the fact that he’s never going to be seen again.

                And as the crowd neared the coffin being lowered to the ground, the most heartbreaking pain had latched itself on her. She couldn’t breathe, _no,_ she _wasn’t_ supposed to breathe. She was never supposed to feel human.

                But _he_ made her feel so human during the times they were together, to the point where she forgot that she’s actually a _monster._ One of the evil in disguise.

                He was killed in a car accident. He took the blow for his wife and child, completely turning to the direction of the car so _he_ would die _for them._

                She wished that she was there. She could have turned him. But then she remembered how it was always meant for him to _die first._ He was a werewolf and she was a vampire.

                They were never meant to be.

                She stayed at the back of the crowd, and as the people grew less and less, Rebekah felt her breaths becoming shallower by the second. A muscular man who looked very much like Cora had been trying to get her to calm down ever since the funeral started. And Rebekah understood her completely. They both lost someone they love, and it’s impossible for them to recover. Or maybe that’s just for her.

                He was no Stefan Salvatore, Alexander, Marcel Gerard, or Matt Donovan. And he is the one she loves the most. Not even an evolution of a million years would change that. He will _always_ be her first choice.

                And she thought that maybe, just _maybe;_ she’d see him again in another universe. A universe where werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural species never existed. And it would probably be the time where she’s at her happiest.

                With him, the world is only drifting past her, and she couldn’t give a care. He’s the only one for her, and she’s certain of that.

                A woman with strawberry blonde hair in her early thirties was crying, too. She was holding on a lanky man with a horrid mess of a hair. They were _both_ crying. And she knew Scott. A photo of Scott was shown to her back when they were discussing the lives they left behind.

                Scott was the one holding all of them together, giving them words of comfort. And she admired that about him. She couldn’t help but to think that what if she was a part of this pack. She would have met all the wonderful people he had mentioned to her.

                But then there’s this other thought.

                The thought of Allison Argent. The dead girl he loved, or maybe he still loved her as he died. Rebekah doesn’t know, but all she knows is the fact that he’ll be joining her soon and that she will be the woman he comes back to.

                That was when the youngest original started crying rather furiously.

                She daren’t let the other people see her. Most of them didn’t know her, and if they asked, she’s not going to tell them anything about the times they had at Paris. She will not let anyone know of what they had. For it was only hers to treasure.

                And God, it hurt. It brought her so much pain looking at his distraught pack, and his coffin down on the ground with a headstone. It made her want to scream and rip everything apart piece by piece just as the world had taken away a part of her; one she can never get back permanently.

                Tears are streaming down her face like a waterfall as she stood so far from the other people. She was at least a hundred, or maybe two, meters away from them. She _can’t_ be seen.

                But then an old man stood beside her.

                “He was a great boy. Had too much of life to handle, but he had too much love to give. No one was ever ready to see him go. How do you know him?”

                She didn’t even know why, but she told him anyway. “I was with him in Paris. I know, it’s hard to believe but, some things are better off unexplained.”

                The man gave her a sympathetic smile before going back to the crowd of people. Rebekah had lost herself. There was no resemblance of happiness that can be found in her as she watched the people leave together in groups.

                The last people to go were his pack. Arms are wrapped around each other, whispers of comfort and sadness were exchanged before each member departed into their vehicles.

                She took it as her chance to move towards the grave and take a good look at… _Isaac._

_Here lies Isaac Lahey  
a friend, a husband, a father_

                “Remember when I promised you that I’d come back for you?” She breathed out, her breath shaking in despair. “I’m sorry that I- I didn’t do it. I was—I was so scared, I kept on thinking that maybe you ran out of feelings for me. That when you’d come back to Beacon Hills, you’d forget me. And now here I am thinking how wrong it is of me to break that promise.”

                Her tears are spilling down on the soil and her umbrella lay discarded on the cold hard ground. The light drizzle soon turned into a strong rain, yet she didn’t pick up the umbrella. She stayed under the rain instead, her tears mixing in with the cries of nature.

                “I’ve watched empires rise and fall, and it always ends in the same way; the strong will crush the weak. But now that I stand here in front of your grave, I know that it’s not that way anymore. You’re strong, and you saved your wife and child from getting killed. In a way, you had your own empire, you stood for it, and you died for it.”

                She’s talking to a dead man, she knew that. But she couldn’t care less. It was her only chance of ever getting to let go of the words she needed to say to him.

                “You’re so strong, Isaac. And I don’t know how you do it. How you manage to be strong for a lot of people, only showing a couple of momentary weakness before returning to your usual, cheery, and witty self. God, how I’ve missed you, Isaac Lahey. You don’t know how much I craved to be with you throughout those years that we were apart. I wanted to brush my fingers against your face like the way we did when we were in Paris. But you… you _left_ me.

                “We both know that it was supposed to be like that. But you’re still gone. And it feels like a piece of me has been torn apart and I’ll never be able to reclaim it. That’s you, Isaac. It feels like my heart has been torn away, and it feels worse than death and falling asleep for almost a hundred years combined. We were young, we were so lonely, and then we found each other. Though we’re both screwed in more ways than one, we still found a great start for our fairytale. Except for, you know, the part where I screw up and break all my promises by _not_ coming back to you.

                “But whatever. I love you, Isaac Lahey. I will love you for as long as I live, and that is a lot of years to come by. You know, before I decided not to return to you, anymore; I thought that maybe, we could have a life together. Buy a house with a white picket fence surrounding it, buy a bulldog, and adopt a child. Because, you know, vampires can’t procreate. But I _ruined it all._ And I’m so sorry. You were the light in my life, the one that guided me back to my sanity. You were my anchor to this world and you kept me from straying away from myself. You made me strong, and you made me fall in love with every single bit of you. You made your flaws look so perfect, and I honestly think that I don’t deserve you in any way. But me, being the selfish original vampire that I am, couldn’t care less about it. You loved me, and I love you still. It’s enough for me to come by. I love you so much, Isaac Lahey. And that will never change.”


End file.
